


Feels like home

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Lies, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Decise che quel suo sguardo confuso non gli piaceva affatto, decise che era anni che aspettava quel momento, e che non poteva concedersi di tornare a casa a mani vuote, non questa volta.Era qualcosa che doveva a se stesso dopo tutto il male che si era fatto, dopo tutto quello che si era imposto per cercare una felicità che palesemente non gli apparteneva.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru





	Feels like home

**_ \- Feels like home - _ **

Yuri guardava il soffitto.

Era da mesi ormai che non faceva altro.

Gli piaceva, in qualche modo, farlo; un soffitto è un soffitto, no?

Sono uguali in tutte le case, se non per diverse sfumature. E guardandolo, poteva anche divertirsi ad immaginare di essere in qualsiasi altro luogo.

Ma c’erano delle cose che non poteva ignorare, in fondo.

C’era l’odore di Yuya. C’era il rumore del suo respiro, pesante mentre dormiva di fianco a lui. C’era il suo sapore ancora sulle labbra.

No. Per quanto ci provasse, era lì che Yuri si trovava, e non c’era modo in cui potesse davvero fingere di essere altrove.

Si rigirò per una o due volte fra le lenzuola, senza riuscire a trovare pace.

Era raro, del resto, che in quella casa riuscisse a riposare tranquillamente; era da mesi che dormiva in quello stesso letto, in quella stessa identica situazione, ma ancora non era riuscito a fare l’abitudine a tutto quell’insieme di piccole cose che non potevano farlo sentire a casa.

Prima fra tutte, il ‘ti amo’ che il più grande sussurrava al suo orecchio poco prima di addormentarsi.

Gli metteva un braccio intorno alla vita, il petto contro la sua schiena, e lo stringeva a sé, mentre Yuri era costretto ad aspettare che si addormentasse per sfuggire a quella presa, per stendersi lontano da lui, per non sentire il calore della sua pelle.

Per chiudere gli occhi, e decidere che in fin dei conti quella era la strada che lui aveva scelto per se stesso, e che non aveva il diritto adesso di sentire quella maledetta tristezza ogni volta che Yuya gli era anche solo vicino.

Si odiava per quello che gli stava facendo.

Si odiava per tutto quell’amore che il più grande sprecava nei suoi confronti, quando sapeva perfettamente non essere ricambiato.

Si odiava, perché dopo tutto quel tempo ancora non era riuscito a scendere a patti con il fatto che quello era ciò che gli spettava, e che non c’era niente di più che potesse fare.

Ma c’aveva provato, c’aveva provato davvero.

Quando Yuya era andato da lui e gli aveva detto che lo amava, nel suo modo goffo e con i suoi continui balbettii, gli era parso quasi naturale dirgli che potevano almeno provare a stare insieme.

Era da troppo ormai che si era rassegnato ad un amore che non aveva sbocchi, e aveva pensato a lungo alle sue prospettive, alla solitudine che provava tutte le sere tornando a casa e trovandola vuota.

Yuya non era l’amore della sua vita, e non lo sarebbe stato mai.

Era una soluzione, punto e basta.

E per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a non farlo sentire come tale.

Si alzò dal letto, rinunciando ormai a prendere sonno.

Quella sera, andava peggio del solito; ormai era diventato un chiodo fisso, qualcosa a cui non riusciva a non pensare continuamente, un pensiero che non lo abbandonava mai.

Girovagava per casa, e immaginava un appartamento diverso da quello di Takaki.

Il più grande lo toccava, ed erano mani diverse quelle che lui immaginava indosso.

Era tutto diverso, quello che gli passava per la mente.

Afferrò il cellulare in un gesto improvviso, e compose velocemente il numero che conosceva a memoria.

Lo fissò a lungo, poi lo cancellò.

Era un gesto che compiva spesso nel corso della giornata.

Non telefonava mai, e nemmeno si sentiva meglio dopo averlo fatto, ma era come se ci si sentisse costretto.

Guardò l’ora, storcendo il naso.

Era passata da un pezzo la mezzanotte, e lui sapeva che non sarebbe dovuto uscire di casa, che non era prudente farlo da solo, che a suonare il campanello a quelli orari assurdi, sarebbe preso un accidenti a chiunque fosse dall’altra parte della porta.

Ma aveva perso la propria razionalità, Yuri.

Dentro di sé, aveva solo un’immensa tristezza con la quale non era più disposto a convivere.

****

Quando Hikaru gli aprì la porta, comprese dallo sguardo acceso del più grande di non averlo svegliato.

Aveva l’aria preoccupata, certo, e del resto si era ormai fatta l’una del mattino.

Chinen non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, ed ebbe voglia di girarsi e cominciare a correre.

Dopo averlo rassicurato dicendogli che andava tutto bene, Yuri era entrato in casa e si era accomodato in salotto, mentre il più grande seguiva ogni sua mossa con aria sempre più confusa.

“Chii... è tardissimo. Che cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?” gli domandò ancora, sedendosi di fronte a lui con aria corrucciata.

L’altro si morse un labbro, scuotendo le spalle.

“Ero da Yuya, stasera. E... non lo so. Mi sono sentito come soffocare, avevo bisogno di uscire” divenne rosso, improvvisamente, non sapendo come spiegarsi. “Mi dispiace di averti disturbato. Forse non sarei davvero dovuto venire, io...” Yaotome lo interruppe con un gesto della mano.

“Non mi hai disturbato, tranquillo. Stavo lavorando ad una canzone, non avevo sonno. È solo che... sono preoccupato. Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

E Yuri decise che davvero non ne poteva più.

Decise che quel suo sguardo confuso non gli piaceva affatto, decise che era anni che aspettava quel momento, e che non poteva concedersi di tornare a casa a mani vuote, non questa volta.

Era qualcosa che doveva a se stesso dopo tutto il male che si era fatto, dopo tutto quello che si era imposto per cercare una felicità che palesemente non gli apparteneva.

E allora si alzò dal divano, e andò in direzione di Hikaru, sedendoglisi accanto e avvicinandoglisi, fino a quando le proprie labbra non furono sulle sue.

Assaporò quel bacio, Chinen. Assaporò le labbra di Hikaru, ne saggiò la consistenza e fu felice di trovarle come sempre le aveva immaginate.

Sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto poi, ma quando si sentì scostare bruscamente, non poté fare a meno di rimanerci male.

Avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai.

Gli piaceva il sapore di quelle labbra.

“Yuri... che cosa ti prende?”

Hikaru non sembrava sconvolto come si era aspettato. Più a disagio, forse. E probabilmente anche contrariato, ma Yuri non si sarebbe lasciato fermare adesso. Non ora, non quando tutto quello che gli era passato per la mente nel corso degli ultimi anni stava per uscire allo scoperto.

Era andato troppo oltre, ormai.

Fece un respiro profondo, mettendo in ordine il discorso nella sua mente.

“È da quando sono andato a vivere con Yuya che ci penso, Hikaru. Ho... ho sempre provato qualcosa, ma da quando sto in quell’appartamento mi sento come se non fossi davvero a casa. Non ci riesco. Non con lui, almeno.” si guardò intorno, prima di riprendere a parlare. “È questo il posto che sento veramente mio, Hikaru. E... e vorrei che anche tu lo fossi” assunse un’espressione corrucciata, triste, prima di fare una risata falsa. “È impossibile, vero?”

Hikaru rimaneva fermo a guardarlo, inespressivo.

E tacque per quelli che a Chinen parvero secoli, prima che si decidesse a rispondere.

“Yuri, mi... mi dispiace. Io pensavo che con Yuya fosse passato tutto, che fossi felice con lui, io...”

Non aggiunse altro. Chinò lo sguardo, con aria sinceramente contrita.

Ma a Yuri non interessava.

Lo sapeva già.

Si domandò da quanto lo sapesse, si domandò che cosa avesse pensato quando l’aveva capito, si chiese quanto stupido dovesse essere apparso ai suoi occhi un ragazzino innamorato di lui senza alcuna speranza di essere ricambiato.

E poco importava che gli dispiacesse.

Non aiutava a sentirsi meglio, non scacciava via quella sensazione di tristezza, quel sentirsi inutile, quella mancanza di prospettive per il futuro di fronte a sé.

Non c’era più niente che potesse fare, solo rassegnarsi a quel rifiuto pieno di una pietà di cui non sapeva cosa fare.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto, raggiungendo velocemente la porta.

Hikaru non provò nemmeno a fermarlo. Rimase lì seduto, non lo guardò e non gli disse niente.

E Yuri si sentì ancora più stupido, e ancora più disgustoso.

Corse, corse più che poteva.

E pianse, anche, perché non aveva altro da perdere, non aveva altra dignità da conservare, nemmeno ai suoi stessi occhi.

Ripercorse quella strada che lo portava ad una casa che non sentiva come propria, in un letto dove non avrebbe voluto sentire il proprio odore, in una stanza che l’aveva visto fin troppe volte dare il proprio corpo ad un uomo che non avrebbe mai amato, come se non avesse nemmeno un valore, come se si fosse concesso a Yuya perché tanto non sapeva cosa fare di se stesso.

Arrivò davanti alla porta, consapevole del fatto che se ora fosse rientrato avrebbe continuato con la propria menzogna fino a quando anche Yuya non si fosse stancato di quell’amore che lui non era in grado di ricambiare.

E lo fece, perché non aveva altro luogo dove andare.

Era solo, in fondo.

Una volta rientrato in casa, cercò di fare piano per non svegliare Takaki.

Si rimise a letto, senza riuscire a fare a meno di continuare a piangere.

E si rintanò nuovamente fra le braccia di Yuya, rassegnato al fatto che era quello il suo posto.


End file.
